totaldramaacademyfandomcom-20200216-history
Noah
Noah Christine iasbelle 15239 camolt dr ms 39523 cell 228 341 7658 228 273 4313 bed room tv room door house love heart hug kiss boy girls togethge bus friend noah Christine isabelle may 16 sleep over sing a long songs music I love you like a song baby katy perry firwork all electric xbox 360 dance fun me my I total drama lsland chris mc lean ben g isabelle sun a isabelle chris sister kim / the pink party bus berry wood here me come noah boy friend girls Christine marle isabelle |Box title = Noah Team Artic/Mohave |image = File:Noah.jpg |imagewidth = 400x400 |caption = Favorite Quote: Ooooh. Stalker-licious |Row 1 title = Gender: |Row 1 info = Male |Row 2 title = Place: |Row 2 info = TBA |Row 3 title = Friends: |Row 3 info = Beth, DJ, Tyler, Geoff, Bridgette, Lindsay, Gwen, Eva, Alejandro, Justin |Row 4 title = Enemies: |Row 4 info = Katie, Harold |Row 5 title = Username: |Row 5 info = Goedders |Row 6 title = Age: |Row 6 info = 14 }}Noah along with 23 others have signed up for weeks of challenges, drama, backstabbing, fun and more! Noah was placed on Team Artic along with Beth, Tyler, DJ, Alejandro, LeShawna, Geoff and Sadie. In the first challenge we were all placed with a partner and had to paddle along the river. Noah was partnered up with Beth. Team Artic won the first challenge and was immune from the first elimination. In the next challenge, the tourists travelled to the german alps. Each member had to ride down stating a fact about germany in a certain order. Noah was first on his team to go. In the end Team Artic got 2nd place. Safe from the elimination ceremony. In the next challenge the tourists traveled to Japan for an Anime challenge. Team Gobi won with 3 point. Team Mohave lost with 0 points. Team Artic got 1 point from Noah! So again Team Artic was immune, and Noah was safe. In the next challenge the tourists traveled to some wierd place to swim to a destination then back. LeShawna and Geoff were the only 2 to not do so, so Team Artic had their first loss. In the end LeShawna went home. The next challenge was a reward challenge, all we had to do was pick a number 1-1,000 the closest person won. Noah guessed 444. The number was 725, Cody got closest so team Gobi's captain got to choose 1 person from Team Mohave/Artic to switch teams. Noah was unlucky enough to be switched and is now on Team Mohave.*sigh* Noah won't make it far now. Next the tourists had a challenge to steal cocoa bags from other teams players, but you could only take 1 bag once. Noah took Geoff's coca bag on Team Artic. In the end Gobi ended up losing giving Noah another day on the blimp. Noah does not feel he will last long if his team looses due to most of the other members in an alliance without Noah. Noah misses his old team but he is set to win this game. The next challenge the tourists stopped in Italy. Each tourist was paired up with 1 person from each team. Noah was paired up with DJ and Eva. The first one to send in a painting got the point for their team. Noah failed because DJ got his picture in first, but all of Team Artic got the points anyway. In a tiebreaker challenge Team Mohave won, that means Noah is safe for another round. Fortunantly at the Gobi elimination, Noah's enemy Justin left. Challenge 9 was located in Zimbabwe. The tourists were turned into Poachers! The challenge was to pick an Area. 1, 2, 3 or 4. Each area had a different animal. One animal gave you 3 points, another 2 points, 1 point or 0 points. Noah chose Area 1. Area 1 ended up only having 1 point. Team Mohave had the least amount of points in the end and had to vote someone off, along with Team Artic. It turns out Katie left on Team Mohave. (Katie returns next challenge and replaces Lindsay.) In Challenge 10 we headed to China. The challenge was to make your own chinese calender, so an animal for each month and what it represents. In the end, the host liked Courtney's calender the best so Team Mohave won! Courtney also got to choose what team will also be safe along with Team Mohave, Noah could care less who Courtney picks. The next challenge was a Reward challenge! It was located in Columbia, where Shikira was born(i think). Each team had to do a parody of one of her songs. Noah and his Team was given the song She Wolf to remix something about total drama series. Team Mohave won the reward challenge, but had to decide if they really wanted it. Clue:the thing they were getting was"hot" And in the next season, Team Mohave deffinedently received something hot, because Justin returned and joined their team! In the challenge everyone was paired up with anyone in the game, even if they were on the same team. Noah was paired up with Tyler. The objective of this challenge was for 1 person to get a camel, and another to lead the camel to the nile. The last pair to do this would be up for elimination. Noah went and got the camel, while Tyler led it to the nile, meaning these 2 will not be up for elimination! Noah voted for Owen randomly, but Sadie left. Challenge 12 we headed to Australia for some good 'ol hide and seek. You got to choose where to hide from a list of 3 places. If the seeker picked your spot then your out. The last team left standing wins. Noah first hid in the Cape York Penninsula, and was safe. Noah was found in the next place he hid. Team Mohave ended up losing and Noah was very unsure if he would survive this elimination. Noah was in the bottom 2, but he was safe. This did however cause Heather to leave, his only alliance member. Team Gobi dissolved into Artic and Mohave, Sierra and Gwen went onto Noah's team. In Challenge 13, each tourist had to make their own song. Noah's song had to begin and end with the same word. Noah made a small parody to Jessica Tyler's Shine. Team Mohave won the challenge, which made Team Artic vote off Owen. Ah, the city of love! The tourists landed in Paris, France. The challenge was to pair up 2 total drama characters and why they make a good relationship. Noah ended up making a FanFic about a love square between Geoff, Bridgette, Alejandro and Heather. Team Mohave won the challenge which sent Team Artic to a double elimination. Challenge 14 was for the captains, they eached picked a member on their team. Courtney picked Justin, while Beth picked Alejandro. They had to list a better reason why that person should stay in the game and the worst reason would be eliminated. Justin was eliminated and it was finally the merge! The next challenge was located in Iraq. The Tourists competed in a grenade war battle free-for-all. Noah threw his grenade at Katie. Noah was hit by Gwen. If you were not hit you recieved immunity. Unfortuantly Noah was not immune and has a big possibility of leaving. It was close between DJ and Courtney, but Courtney left. In the next challenge they traveled to Sweden. In part 1 Noah threw his meatball at Katie. This made Katie and Gwen sit out in part 2. In part 2 Noah was paired up with Sierra for a race. However they didn't do it fast enough. In the end Beth won invincibility. Katie was eliminated. The next challenge the crew headed to illinois. You had 2 options. 1)Design a jet ski to go on Lake Michigan. 2)List as many facts about illinois/Lake Michigan as possible. Noah made a painting of a Jet ski with Santa. Noah and Lindsay had the best drawings/paintings so they got immunity! DJ listed the most facts so he was immune as well. At the elimination Noah was hesitant on who to vote for. Gwen for being the alliance target and trying to vote him off before, or Alejandro from rumors and also voting for him. Noah ended up voting for Gwen and hoped he chose the right decision! In a 2-3 vote, Gwen got the boot. In the next challenge, the tourists had to make a parody of a song of their choice. Noah chose the song Peacock by Katy Perry. Unfortuantly Noah failed to see that you had to parody your song about Total Drama. DJ and Lindsay won double votes to use for this challenge. Noah was immune for just doing the challenge well. The only four up for elimination were Alejandro, Sierra, Beth and Tyler. Noah voted for Sierra, because she left the alliance before. It was reward challenge time! Everyone had to design their own island. Harold won an immunity pass. Next challenge was in Nicaragua. The final 7 had to choose an eliminated contestent to help them with the challenge. Noah chose Eva. Noah made it to the final 5 with Dj, Courtney, Lindsay and Bridgette. Bridgette won the next challenge but gave her immunity to DJ. Noah voted for Lindsay at the elimination and she left. Noah is now in the final 4 with Bridgette, DJ and Courtney. In the final 4 challenge, they each had to build a rocket to go to the moon. The eliminated contestants got to choose which rocket was the worst and should leave. Bridgette didn't even do the challenge, but because DJ was the 'cause of many eliminations and had a lot of enemies he was eliminated. Noah advances to the final 3 with Courtney and Bridgette. Final 3 challenge was a series of questions, every question you got correct advanced you up a platform. There were 9 platforms total. In round 1 Noah and Courtney Advanced. In round 2, Courtney and Bridgette advanced. In round 3 Noah got the correct answer, however Bridgette had inactivity resulting in elimination making Noah and Courtney the final 2! total drama lsland noah Christine isabelle friend togerther bed room tv room door boy girls love heart kiss hug dance xbox 360 fun here music tyler Christine isabelle high school comp noah Christine isabelle houes killer r o bas high school bus